Wishes
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Fairy Fic Godmother Story :D Uber Random slightly cracky..


Genie

"Ma seriously why are we here?" Puck moaned as his mom dragged him around another yard sale "we have enough shit at home already"

"Language!" She snapped back at him ignoring his whine again, her daughter ahead of her poking through a pile of soft toys as she looked at ornaments and household items "go see if there is anything you want"

"Unlikely" Puck scoffed wandering away with permission grumbling to himself poking through the pile of comics that had been dumped haphazardly on one table bored he stuffed his hands in his pockets and slouched leaning against a wall as he watched his mom haggle over some crappy picture. "This is bullshit" he muttered to himself again kicking at the table next to him, jumping as a pile of chaotically piled stuff fell to the floor, leaning down still grumbling he picked it up and tossed it on to the table again, a curved flask at the bottom cause of the accident.

Picking up the battered half leather and metal flask idly he flipped it over in his hands it looked like crap but that was the look he always liked, and the colour matched his kickass leather jacket that Rachel had got him for the completely disrespectful Secret Santa Schue had made them all participate in. He had rigged it so he had got Rachel and Rachel got him just to fuck with Schue and Finn and to ignore the rule about only $20 dollar limits knowing Rachel wouldn't be able to keep a secret that she had picked him.

"Found something?" his ma called over to him

"Nope" he lied quickly knowing she would never let him buy him a hip flask, waiting until she was distracted he chucked 20 dollars to the nearest seller and slid the flask into his pocket before retreating back to the car until his mom returned with a box of stuff they didn't need.

"That was enjoyable" she said happily to her grumpy son who was slouched in the passenger seat, a grunt all her reply for her efforts "well I had a good time did you Sara?"

"Yes mom" Puck's quiet sister squeaked from the back her head buried in a book she had found at the sale, a pile at her elbow that would keep her quiet for days. Sighing at her children Eva drove them home and carried her finds into the house as both children retreated to their rooms, Puck swiping a polishing cloth as he did to buff up the flask he had bought.

Flopping onto the bed he clicked on his iTunes and laid down with the flask in his hand singing Need You Now under his breath as he rubbed at the flask intently, trying to get rid of some on the bigger scuffs while keeping the shit kicker look he liked.

"Fucking finally" a voice suddenly came from the flask making Puck jump and move away from it as he dropped it on his bed, a grey mist flowing from it and solidifying into a seemingly solid form of a young man. "Seriously a day in that thing is annoying over a decade? Kills your neck dude"

"Yeah I can imagine" Puck said in shock falling onto his desk chair and staring at the handsome young man in shock "well actually I can't but don't take this the wrong way, but. Who the fuck are you!"

"Your genie, for as long as it takes you to make 3 wishes"

"What!"

"Could we skip the whole disbelieving thing? It gets kind of old, very quickly actually, I'm a genie, you are my...my...my master" he spat out finally "you get three wishes, and no you can't wish for any more, and I stay until you wished them all away and you pass on my flask to another person"

"Right" Puck nodded in shock his head full of hundreds of possible wishes, but making himself stop and think things through properly not rush in head first like he would have only months ago, a impact of his friendship with Rachel. Rachel, good that girl drove him mad he wanted her he wanted her bad in every way possible, she flounced into his life when he joined glee and into his heart after one stupid week of dating and refused to leave. And he didn't want her to, he had sat back and bit his tongue with St Douche and held himself back as he watched Finnessa fuck her over again and again and now she was finally single, after his one slip up which he had stopped by the skin of his teeth, and he was stuck in the friend zone. Fuck his life.

"You alright there dude? You look like you are thinking hard, don't hurt yourself"

"I'm Puck" he introduced himself finally

"Well Puck I'm your genie, Dec"

"Cool" Puck said flopping himself back on his bed as Dec moved to poke around the room.

"I haven't been out in a while but I'm thinking its more than a decade" Dec said picking up Puck's phone and turning it over in his hands "what is this?"

"Phone" Puck grunted "to like call people and stuff"

"Huh, when I was last out it was this huge thing that had to be connected by someone else"

"Nah we just dial and it goes straight though" Puck said slowly laughing as Dec jumped as the phone rang, chucking out his hand for it to be passed to him Puck pressed answer as he saw it was Rachel ringing him "hey babe" he said with a smirk "no I aint done it yet but I was going to tonight" he waited for the girl on the other end to stop rambling before accepting the help he knew she was going to offer and arranging to meet up with her later.

"Rachel?" Dec said with a smirk, he may have been a genie but he knew boys and he had understood that look which hadn't changed throughout the years.

"Girl in my school" Puck tried to shrug nonchalantly and failing miserably

"Girl you want"

"Well you can do that, make her want me and not Frankenteen" Puck said grumpily

"No can do" Dec shrugged "sorry. One more rule, well actually two, I cannot bring people back from the dead and I cannot mess with freewill"

"So getting Rachel to want me?"

"Messing with her freewill, doesn't mean I cannot help her fall in love with you, just means I can't wave a magic wand and make it happen. Any other ideas for wishes?"

"A few" Puck admitted looking around at his tiny room, mostly taken up by his double bed and desk and drawers "my mom works herself to the bone to keep a roof over our heads and after my dad split he took all her savings"

"Sucks" Dec sympathised

"Can you make it so that my mom never needs money again?" Puck asked looking up at Dec who nodded "and I mean in the way that she has lots of money herself no fooling around and making my wish have some loophole"

"I wouldn't do that" Dec promised him "she could win the lottery or something and make her invest in stocks that never not pay out if she needs more money"

"You can do that?"

"It's my job" Dec shrugged "make it a wish and it's done"

"I wish that my mom would win the lottery and never be without money again, I want her to be rich"

"Done" Dec said solemnly bowing his head and glowing before crumbling a little.

"Noah?" his mom's voice came up the stairs

"Yes Ma?" he called back

"I'm going to the store look after your sister"

"Sure" he called back looking at Dec in shock who had raised his head to look back at him with a triumphant grin "what did you...?"

"The draw is tonight she needs a ticket" Dec shrugged

"This isn't going to fuck anyone else's wishes or stuff up is it?" Puck asked suddenly guilty

"Na" Dec assured him "your mom is going to feel the need to keep it private and not have press everywhere and as far as I know I'm the only genie in the country around to make this wish"

"Cool" Puck said with a grin, still finding all this slightly unbelievable "wow" he said nodding his head in happiness.

"Uh Rachel coming over remember?" Dec reminded his master who was staring at the ceiling in shock and happiness, Dec laughing as his words sparked Puck into action, the pile of clothes on the desk disappearing into the closet and the mussed bed clothes being straightened before he went downstairs to find a bag of vegan chips and a bottle of water for her.

"Dude you seem whipped for someone who isn't dating this girl" Dec laughed as Puck returned

"Fuck off" came the muted reply as Puck hurried downstairs to answer the door, the sharp rat-a-tat-tat on the knocker telling him that it was Rachel at the door "hey babe" he greeted with his usual smirk stepping back to let her step into the house.

"Good afternoon Noah" Rachel smiled gently at him toeing off her shoes and letting him take her heavy backpack before following him up the stairs not seeing him hesitate before he opened the door to his seemingly empty room.

"So you cool with helping me?" he asked as she sat daintily on his bed

"Of course chemistry is easy Noah it just takes the right mindset" pulling her legs up to cross them making sure her skirt dipped between her legs so that he couldn't see her underwear before pulling her bag over to her and taking out her notebook.

Watching that dip of her skirt with lustful thoughts Puck managed to drag himself out of it enough to grab his own homework and sitting beside her to do his homework, or rather try as he watched Rachel rather than listen to her as she explained their assignment.

"Are you listening to me?" Rachel asked with a laugh as she looked up and found Puck's attention fixed on her lips.

"Uh" he drawled rousing himself at the sound of his name "yeah course" he smirked again trying to wave off his former stupor, picking up his pen he scratched at his shaven head with the end before looking as his notebook and eyeing Rachel's neat work on the sly to copy it quickly and get homework out of the way.

They worked in mostly silence Rachel idly correcting some of his equations as she went along which Puck preferred as it meant she was patronising him which he sometimes felt happened from the teachers who made a fuss when he got something wrong.

"Done" he sighed finally tossing his notebook onto his desk and hauling Rachel away from her bag as she leaned over to slid her notebook in neatly, pulling the girl up with him as he lay back against his pillows, Rachel fitting into the curve of his body perfectly.

Laughing Rachel snuggled in closer and lay her head on the crook of his shoulder and her arm across his chest sighing in contentment as his arms wrapped around her in response both of them talking quietly as they talked about anything and everything as they always did, Rachel going off on a tangent as always.

"So how you feeling about Fuinn?" he asked as Rachel rolled over so her back was to him her head resting on the arm he had slid under her neck.

"I have no particular thoughts of 'Fuinn'" Rachel shrugged "I asked Finn about his intentions and he told me that he was interested in cultivating a relationship with Quinn which of course has given me the chance to finally move on, which I now have done"

"Just like that?" Puck asked seemingly idly but actually needing to clarify to be sure in his own head before he started to pursue the young girl next to him.

"Pretty easy after I realised we have zero chemistry now a days, I was thinking" she changed the conversation "our duet was fantastic last time I think we should do another"

"Yeah our duet was kickass despite doing it for the wrong reasons" he added wryly, remembering Finn questioning him about it and having to admit that Rachel had asked him to make him jealous; even if that wasn't the reason he had done it. The minute Rachel had asked him he had felt his heart and face light up; he didn't know how Rachel hadn't seen his face light up at her demand, his heart pounding in his chest as he had to check that it wasn't a dream.

After watching a film all cuddled up to each other in a way that would have his man card revoked by the footballers if they had seen it, Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek and hurried home to spend time with her cousins on her fathers' orders. After seeing her to the front door Puck returned to his room and flopped onto his bed again tucking one arm under his head as Dec materialised out of thin air next to him and sat down on the desk.

"She talks a lot" Dec noted his expression neutral as he watched the goofy grin on Puck's face "but she cares about you a lot"

"One of the few who does" Puck shrugged still staring at the ceiling with a smile "and she is finally over Finn" he added explaining the grin on his face.

"So that's good. Whoever Finn is" Dec shrugged "and I'll help her fall in love with you now"

"Yeah" Puck drawled rolling over so his feet were on the ground "there is a lot to tell you, cos it might not be as easy as you think"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I got his girlfriend pregnant to begin with..." Puck stated blanching as Dec paled and sat down with a thud.

"...And then we did this duet and it was amazing and I couldn't take my eyes off her but Finn got pissy and I promised nothing like would ever happen again, which I guess could be interpreted as..."

Puck continued to drone on not seeing Dec's slightly panicked and glazed over look as he had been talking almost nonstop for over an hour now, sighing in relief as Eva's scream of shock and joy rang through the house alerting Puck to his wish being fulfilled and making the young man run downstairs quickly.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeee

"Dude you actually did it!" Puck yelled shaking Dec's shoulders in happiness "I gotta admit I thought you were fucking with me but my mom actually won the lottery, a fuck load of money actually like a couple hundred million"

"Well you ask I grant, kinda my deal" Dec said wrenching himself out of Puck's hold "so seeing as I aint seen you in like three days?" he continued pointedly

"Oh yeah mom was looking at a new house and wanted to talk to Rachel's dads cos one is a lawyer and the other one used to work on the stock market until he was like killing himself and stuff now he just sort of invests in things and goes to a lot of meetings. My mom wanted his help for that, the investing thing"

"How was Rachel? Look at you any differently?"

"Other than talking about how I can now do anything I want but I best be planning on college she didn't seem any different" Puck said happily, knowing Santana would be all over him if she found out about the lottery win.

"So now that you believe in me" Dec started as Puck threw himself on the bed "about getting Rachel..."

"All I have been thinking about for three days now" Puck shrugged "specially being around her like I have"

"Any ideas? You got two wishes"

"So many ideas not enough wishes and no guarantee they would work" Puck snapped in frustration "we aren't talking a normal girl with a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates being enough to get her and keep her, she's been fucked around so many times I'm stunned she even wants to date again"

"From what you told me you didn't exactly help with that whole Lauren situation" Dec said spitefully laughing as Puck shivered at his reminder of dating Lauren Zizzes, not because of her weight or her looks or anything petty like that, but because girl was kind of a bitch. And she liked to yank on his chain way too many times for him to be fully comfortable with her.

"Well like I said she has been fucked around a lot" Puck said miserably "and I have way too many plans and no idea if they will work"

"Well I could..." Dec started before snapping his jaw closed wondering why he was stupid enough to bring that idea up when he could get this newest master to waste his wishes and he could move on. For some reason he actually liked this one for once, he had managed to not only mess up his life in only 17 short years but was sincere enough to want to fix it and more that seemed to be properly in love with the whirlwind Rachel.

"Yeah?" Puck asked earnestly swinging his legs over the side of the bed again and looking at Dec with such hope that he had no choice but complete his sentence.

"There is this wish that we like never use but it does exist however much we don't like it. It's called a What If wish, basically it gives you an unlimited amount of scenarios but for the limit of one day"

"Huh?"

"Ok so you wish that you want to be a baseball player, for one day you get to be awesome at baseball. If you then decide you don't want to be a baseball player then it doesn't matter because the next day you just wish for a different scenario, until you find a scenario that you like and then wish for that as your last wish"

"Cool, I wish that then" Puck said with a grin as Dec rolled his eyes in resignation and bowed it again quickly "that it?"

"Well yeah, kinda need a scenario for it to work" Dec rolled his again "and then that will be tomorrows wish"

"Oh cool" Puck grinned "right well the thing about Rachel is she is obsessed with Broadway and stuff so I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea if like I knew about Musicals as well, that's sorta how she was with Jesse. They bonded over musicals and stuff"

"Done" Dec said, knowing this was going to end badly.

"Awesome" Puck grinned ready to go to bed and wake up to get his girl.

"Good morning Noah" Rachel said brightly as he joined her at her locker the next day "I saw your new truck as you pulled into the parking lot, you do not seem to be keeping it as quiet as you and your mother decided"

"She bought it for me" Puck shrugged not entirely disappointed to wake up to a brand new truck as his mother quiet her job today and moved them into their new house with entirely new furniture and clothes for them all.

"I suspected" Rachel drawled playfully elbowing him the side "you can start making it up to me after all the clothes you ruined"

"I did apologise for that right?" Puck asked slightly uncomfortable with the reminder if his past mistakes.

"Yes you did, I was simply teasing you" Rachel smiled gently

"Did you know that the Phantom of the Opera is the longest running musical currently on Broadway? It has been running since 1988 and won 7 Tony Awards in 1988"

"Yes I know" Rachel said slowly looking at her friend in surprise at his sudden verbal vomit "I'm going to go to class"

Kicking himself as he watched her walk away Puck wondered why he had suddenly spat all of that out so randomly it was like it was the only thing he could think to say, suddenly understanding Rachel's word vomits.

"Hello" Rachel smiled at him as she placed her lunch tray down at the table he was sitting at.

"Hi" Puck gulped as he took in her obvious change of clothes as the skin tight jeans and low cut top were more to her best friend Santana's taste then Rachel's.

"I slipped on some spilt slushie" Rachel laughed rolling her eyes at her own stupidity "I finally stopped being slushied myself and I slip on someone else's. But I look ok do I not?"

His eyes slightly bugging out of his head as he took in the girl who spun on her feet in front of him he nodded dumbly "The Lion King won the Grammy Award for Best Musical Show Album in 1999"

"Right" Rachel sighed sitting down and eating her lunch in silence as Puck continued to babble about the Lion King musical and the number of awards it had won and its original cast only shutting up when the others joined them and changed the conversation.

"Noah?" Rachel snapped as they went to go their separate ways at the end of lunch "I am not appreciating you making fun of me"

"Huh?"

"With this sudden barrage of Broadway facts, I am well aware that my conversations in such directions are not appreciated by the others but I do not need you to beat the lesson into me as like a baseball bat around my head"

"I wasn't" Puck tried to insist "I was just..."

"I am sorry Noah but I was under the assumption we were friends and right now I am very upset at you" with her face pale and in lines of sorrow that he hated so much Rachel looked him in the eye and walked away quickly.

Pulling out his flask Puck rubbed at it quickly and waited in the emptying cafeteria for Dec to appear beside him, the handsome young man laughing his head off as he did.

"Knew this was going to blow up in your face" Dec crowed laughing as his master tried to slap him around the back of the head and failed "she thinks you are making fun of her!"

"Yeah thanks for that un-required recap" Puck said sourly

"'Un-required' wow her vocabulary gets to you quickly"

"Yeah thanks, just get this effing knowledge out of my head before I piss off Rachel more"

Dec laughed again and smacked Puck hard on the back "done" he smiled "and I'm looking forward to how you are going to piss her off tomorrow" with this last cynical thought Dec flowed back into his flask leaving over the echo of mocking laughter behind him.

_Right next idea_ Puck mused as he lay on his bed that night in his new room, the rest of his day less then comfortable as Rachel continued to ignore him and every time he would catch her eye the sorrow in her eyes would make him feel worse.

"So plan boss?" Dec asked sardonically as he exited his flask on his own and perched on the desk cross-legged, for once not right next to his master but across the room.

"Yeah a few, I was thinking that she hates it when I swear so maybe you can make it impossible for me to swear"

"You didn't swear that much today"

"Yeah but tomorrow I have glee" Puck moaned "and I swear all the time in there, mostly because of my bitch ex and Rachel's douche ex annoying me"

"Fine tomorrow you won't be able to swear" Dec groused bowing his head quickly, mentally kicking himself that he mentioned this stupid wish in the first place, deciding not to follow the next day and see yet another stupid idea blow up in his face Dec was prepared for Puck to storm in and throw himself on his new bed. "Went well then"

"Knew you stayed behind for a reason"

"A girl won't fall in love with you because you remove one particular character flaw. You should just be yourself" Dec said only earning himself a face full of pillow for his efforts "how did she react? You know if she even noticed"

"She asked if I had inadvertently knocked my head in the last few days" Puck groused "though she had forgotten yesterday's fudge up. God I hate that, I go to swear and the next thing I'm saying some pansy bum alternative, give me back the ability to curse!"

Laughing Dec nodded and lifted the compulsion the wish had put on Puck's brain allowing the foul mouthed teenager to once again say his favourite curses.

"Thank fuck for that" Puck sighed in relief the clattering of feet on the stairs his only warning before the door was thrown open and the whirlwind that was Rachel blew into his room.

"Noah! Oh your new room is lovely in fact your house is lovely, but I must confess to being quite worried about you after today" she said walking straight over to him quickly as Dec blipped out of visibility "when you called Finn a Pansy Bum who wouldn't be able to find his own testicles without a road map you frightened a lot of people"

Vaguely hearing a muffled laughter Puck glared at the direction it had come from as Rachel sat down next to him and fussed over his head checking to see if he was warm or any bumps.

"I'm fine Rach" Puck promised her enjoying her small delicate hands as they pressed to his skin "I'm fucking great in fact" he reiterated to make sure she knew he could swear again.

"Thank the heavens I was so worried" Rachel said sitting back on the edge of his bed and looking around at his room in surprise at the lack of topless women posters around "it is a very nice room"

"Yeah I guess" Puck shrugged he did like his room and his new house but the stress of trying to get Rachel to be his was getting to him

"Well you seem rather distracted" Rachel said sadly toying with the duvet "I shall leave you alone"

"No! No I'm just tired" Puck insisted pulling Rachel down so she rolled into his side again "just nap with me and I'll be fine"

"But napping is such a wasteful use of the day" Rachel protested weekly as his arms pulled her closer and tightened around her Rachel's eyes fluttering closed already as she enjoyed the warmth Puck's body lent to her.

"Just be yourself" Dec advised Puck again whispering it his ear as Puck wrapped his body around Rachel tightly and fell into his own nap with Rachel safely nestled in his arms.

After napping for a few hours and then having dinner together as Rachel parents helped out Eva again the Berry's returned home only down the street, Puck returned to his room wondering what his next move would be.

"You could be yourself and use your last wish for something else" Dec advised again half knowing he was going to be ignored.

"No I want Rachel" Puck insisted

"Well what do you think is stopping her from trusting you enough to make her own move? Because it is kind of obvious that she likes you as much as you like her"

"I don't know other than me being a douche to her before I guess, but she forgave me for that" Puck shrugged "I guess I have a bit of a reputation" he mused "that could be it"

"I don't think I want to know how many people you have slept with" Dec said a revolted look on his face.

"Well make everyone forget" Puck ordered him "then it won't matter and my past won't put off Rachel"

"Yeah but won't that like ruin your 'reputation' as a 'badass' and stuff?" Dec asked with mocking finger quotations

"Please I'll just be the badass everyone is lusting after" Puck scoffed "and then I am going to choose Rachel and break all their hearts"

"Right..." Dec said reluctantly bowing his head and making it happen wondering how this was going to blow up in Puck's face.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Puck swaggered into school the next day and laughed as everyone double checked on him the girls throwing him the usual lustful looks and boys avoiding his gaze.

Watching Rachel as she went up on her tiptoes to find something at the top of her locker he gazed lustfully at her legs as he leaned against his own.

"You staring at Berry?" Mike asked in surprise "I've never seen you stare at a girl before"

"I'm not gay!" Puck said in shock

"I know that dude but you haven't like done anything then a few random dates, you always say girls bring to much drama"

"Yeah but Berry is hot and we are close"

"You are close? Have you ever even talked to her?"

"Course I have dude we are in Glee together"

"I mean other than 'what part am I singing' or 'whose my partner'"

"Dude me and Rachel spend most of our time together, we are super fucking close ok!" Puck said in anger as the bell went and everyone headed off to class.

"If you say so" Mike said in disbelief frowning at his friend and following him off to first period English while Rachel went to AP Chemistry completely oblivious that she had been the object of Puck and Mike's conversation.

"Sup Rach?" Puck asked with a grin as he was finally able to catch up with her at lunchtime, having finally enjoyed one of his wishes as everyone stared at him in wonder as the school athlete and one everyone wanted.

"Hello?" Rachel said looking at him quizzically "is there something I can do for you?"

"Aww come on B you promised me that you wouldn't be all standoffish with me anymore"

"I did?" Rachel asked looking at him bemusedly "I am sorry Noah I am failing to remember a time where we have talked before"

"What? You were over for dinner last night!" Puck said grabbing Rachel's shoulders and looking at her in confusion

"You mean my fathers were they are close to your mother Eva. Personally I was in dance class until nine pm and was unable to join them"

"No you came over to have a go at me and we had a nap"

"Are you ok Noah? You are starting to worry me" Rachel said pressing one hand to his head "you seem to be remembering events that have not occurred"

"No see I used to torture you and then you forgave me and we became friends" Puck insisted not understanding why forgetting about hook ups meant Rachel didn't know him.

"Torture me? No I do believe this is the first time we have had any contact outside of Glee"

"Everyone is scared of me though"

"Everyone respects your physical and athletic prowess; I'm sorry do you wish to be the bully of the school? You would have to take that title from Azimo and his sidekick Finn Hudson first"

"Hudson?" Puck questioned in shock momentarily side tracked by this new world he seemed to have stumbled into "no I don't want to be a bully I just used to be one"

"Noah I really do think that you should be seen to be the nurse you are worrying me"

"Not moving in on my girl are you Puckerman, you may be my running back but I'll still kick your ass" Sam laughed as Rachel beamed up at him and wrapped his arms around her waist to tug her to his side.

"What the fuck you and Evans?" Puck yelled

"Where have you been for the last year" Sam asked in shock "dude me and Rachel have been dating since I joined glee"

"Which you were happy about because you no longer had to be lead in glee" Rachel reminded him "and of course with our musical chemistry we just sort of fell together"

Puck watched Rachel in shock as she looked up at Sam with the same adoring look she used to send Finn and felt bile rise up in his throat at the image.

"I'm going to throw up" Puck said before walking away, Rachel and Sam watching him with curiosity and worry as he did.

"What the hell happened?" Puck demanded the second Dec materialised in front of him "how did one stupid wish change all this?"

"Well I think you underestimated how much your past matters to how close the two of you are"

"This was about my hook ups not our past!"

"Ok the first time you slushied Rachel was because?"

"Santana made me so I could have sex with her" Puck shrugged realisation dawning slowly

"With no incentive to be a bully there was no interaction with Rachel, there was no basis for you to grow as a person because you weren't being a dick. You didn't sleep with Quinn, you joined glee because you liked to sing not because you wanted to be close to your baby, Rachel and you had no former interactions to grow a friendship and with you famously not hooking up with women she didn't push it"

"There's more right?"

"Yeah but that's the basic of it" Dec shrugged "guessing you want me to reverse this"

"Now please" Puck begged remembering Rachel and Sam being together and shivering "so people don't remember this happening?"He asked idly as Dec bowed his head.

"Nope you are the only one to remember things like this if they change reality so much"

"I think I would rather forget" Puck shivered again "so when I go back out there everyone is going to remember me and my sex shark ways? Rachel will remember me?"

"Yeah" Dec promised as he turned to smoke again and flowed into his flask "be yourself!" his departing words to his master who was leaving the room.

"Hello Noah" Rachel said brightly as Puck approached her warily

"So we had fun last night right?" he tested her

"Of course" Rachel smiled up at him, looking at him quizzically as he sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lead her away to the cafeteria.

"So please say you are giving up on it and are just going to ask the girl out?" Dec asked hopefully at the end of the day when Puck was getting ready for bed.

"No you gave me an idea earlier" Puck said with a grin

"I did? That was stupid of me" Dec mused to himself

"If my bullying was part of us getting together then maybe I should have done it more"

"You really are an idiot" Dec said stunned "what part of just be yourself are you not getting?"

"It obviously doesn't work otherwise we would be together already" Puck groused

"Or you could you know ask her out!" Dec rolled his eyes "dude, really think this scenario through do you really want to be more of a bully?"

"Not a bully now but I was a bully"

"Idiot really doesn't begin to describe you" Dec said shaking his head in shock "I'm staying behind because you deserve for this one to blow up in your face and me not be around to resolve it"

"No this is going to work" Puck said with a grin "you said it yourself my bullying is part of our history"

"This is going to end so badly" Dec prophesied as Puck turned the light off and turned over to go to sleep.

His prophesy proven right by the slamming of the door and Puck's livid expression as he threw his backpack into the corner with some force and threw himself on the bed.

"She ran away from me!" he growled as he stared out the window "everyone was scared of me and stayed away from me all day, Rach wouldn't even look at me"

Dec bit his tongue as he tried to restrain himself from saying 'I told you so' to the obviously grumpy and upset young man busying himself by removing the wish and the temporary memories that the stupid wish had made.

"It's gone, you just had a normal day at school" Dec promised as he watched the young man with a little worry both of them not hearing Rachel clatter up the stairs to ambush him again, the brunette running and jumping onto Puck's bed almost as soon as the door swung open.

"Hello" Rachel said happily

"Sup B?" Puck asked his heart unclenching as she forgot how scared of him she had been only an hour before.

"You have been quiet the last few days are you ok?" Rachel asked worriedly as Puck pulled himself up to lean against his headboard.

"I have?"

"Almost as if you have been working on autopilot" Rachel worried stroking a hand down his cheek and smiling as he leaned into her hand Dec behind them basically ignored as he didn't blip out of visibility for once.

"Sorry" Puck grinned at her as she didn't move her hand

"It is ok" Rachel shrugged "I don't mind, I was just worried"

Watching her as she settled herself on his bed properly slipping off her shoes so that she could bring her feet up onto the bed Puck couldn't help but remember the words Dec had been trying to hit him over the head with over the last few days.

"Will you go out with me?" he suddenly blurted out as Rachel crossed her legs his words making her head snap up and look at him in shock before throwing herself at him and kissing him firmly.

"Take that as a yes" Puck laughed as he pulled Rachel tight to his body both of them jumping as Dec yelled behind them

"Finally!"

Puck laughing as Dec did a stupid dance in the middle of the floor, Rachel looking at her new boyfriend and then the stranger in surprise.

"Uh hello?" she questioned smiling bemusedly

"He's been driving me nuts" Dec lamented "The first wish yeah that was fine I get it a lot, it's not hard to do but the second one? My god! The last four days? Murder on stress levels I'm telling you"

"Noah?" Rachel questioned completely confused by what the stranger had just said.

"This is my Genie, Dec" Puck introduced the still dancing boy with some reluctance nodding gravely as Rachel shot him an incredulous look "I am not kidding, I swear"

"You are a Genie?" Rachel double checked.

"Dec at your service mam" Dec bowed extravagantly before sitting down on the bed next to them both "and can I just say thank you for getting this idiot to finally man up and ask you out"

"Thank you?" Rachel questioned looking between the now embarrassed looking Puck and the happy Dec.

"Oh no seriously!" Dec laughed launching into a tale of everything he had been put through in the last week to try and get Rachel to go out with puck.

"Oh darling" Rachel laughed as she held his hand reassuringly "You should have just asked!"

"Well I know that now" Puck groused not liking the amusement at his expense.

"Last wish then dude" Dec reminded Puck after Rachel kissed him into a better mood "got one more before I hit the road"

"You don't like being a genie do you?" Puck asked shrewdly, smiling in sympathy as Dec shook his head "well I guess that my last wish then is for you"

"What you mean?" Dec asked frowning

"I got the means to get to a college in New York and the girl to follow, I don't need any more" Puck shrugged "so I guess I wish you were free of being whatever it is you hate about being a genie"

Slightly stunned at this completely unselfish act from the most unlike of sources Dec found himself falling off the side of the bed with a bump as the air around him suddenly glowed a brilliant white before dissipating.

"I'm free" Dec said in shock picking up the flask that had no power over him anymore and tossing it down next to Puck "keep it" he ordered gently "reminder of how awesome I am"

"So where are you going to go?" Rachel asked as Puck wrapped his arms around her tightly

"Figure it out when I get there" Dec admitted scratching his head in shock and possibilities.

"Can I ask you a question first?" Rachel asked desperately

"Sure" Dec shrugged

"Aladdin..."

"Oh that fucking film ruined my Rep"


End file.
